Photograph
by TenshiShanai
Summary: Ed and his family are having fun with friends in the Christmas holidays. It's a sidestory to 'A second chance for a life' and takes place between Chapter 8 and 9, but you don't have to read the it to enjoy it. Parental!RoyXEd Parental!RizaXEd AU OOCness
1. December 23rd

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. And I do **NOT** own the song by Sir Cliff Richard 'Mistletoe and Wine', I just use the lyrics

Summary: This story takes place between Chapter 8 and 9 of my story 'A second chance for a life'. But you don't have to read it to enjoy this story. It's rated T to be safe.

For all of you, who didn't read the other story: Ed was adopted by Roy and Riza after his parents died and his violent elder brother committed a crime.

Ed is 13 in this story. Dr. Megan Hyde and Silver are characters I invited and Silver is a chimera, who can speak and understand the human language.

Have fun and please review

Thanks a lot.

TenshiShanai.

Chapter 1: December, 23rd

Ed was standing in front of the mirror and couldn't decide if he should braid his hair or do it in a high ponytail. _What would be the best? I wonder what Winry will wear._ He smiled to himself. He knew he was in love with her as she had feelings for him. But they didn't decide yet what kind of relationship they had. He sighed and put his hair in a high ponytail. _If she will like the turtleneck? _He wore a white turtleneck with black leather pants and black boots.

"Are you ready, sweetie? We're about to drive." His father was standing in the door with their coats over one arm. Ed took a last look in the mirror, decided he looked good and went with Roy downstairs to the waiting car, his mother and little brother already in there. Ed climbed behind his father in the car next to Alphonse. Roy started the car and drove down the street. He looked in the rear view mirror seeing his eldest son smiling while he looked out of the mirror.

"Do you know when Winry and her grandmother will arrive at the Armstrong mansion?" Ed looked up to answer his father.

"She said they will be at the train station in the early evening. A member of the Armstrong staff will get them and bring them to the mansion." His father nodded and turned the radio on. Major Alex Louis Armstrong had invited them over the Christmas holidays saying something about old Armstrong traditions to invite friends to celebrate with them. It was a coincidence that Winry was with Ed in Roy's office and Alex invited her and her grandmother as well. 'The more, the better.' Alex didn't expect an answer as nobody would dare not to come. So Roy's whole office staff, as well as Hughes and his family were coming for a small holiday.

The drive there was quiet just the radio playing Christmas songs. Sometime in the early evening it started to snow. They were far away from Central right now, where it hardly ever snowed in the winter. Al was happy as it would be his first white Christmas he could remember. Ed smiled to his younger brother ruffling his hair. His father drove in the large drive way to the mansion. There were statues of every member of the Armstrong family in the garden, the drive way and the pillars in front of the entrance were statues of them, too. Ed had been once at the so-called main building in Central, were a lot more statues were standing. This still larger than life mansion was "just" the leisure residence.

They parked behind Hughes' car near the entrance, some staff members coming out of the house to help them with the luggage. Ed got out of the car to help his father and the staff members to get the bags. He recognised some of the other cars. _This one is Havoc's car and that one belongs to Falman. _The family was befriended with the office members and more than once one of them played the baby sitter for him and his younger brother. On one of these occasions Ed learned playing Poker from Havoc. At first his parents weren't fond of this until they heard that Ed has mastered the game and won nearly every game.

They got into the house where Alex himself welcomed them, sparkling as ever.

"Oh young Edward. I'm proud to say that already a trusted staff member went to the train station to get your lovely Miss Winry and her gorgeous grandmother." Ed sweat-dropped to this statement, as Alex was as over excited as ever, showing his muscles.

"Thank you, Major Armstrong." Ed tried to smile back as well as he could. Alex looked him in his eyes, some tears forming in his large blue ones.

"Oh Edward. It's a pleasure for me to welcome your beloved friend. The Mustangs are a part of my family as well as their friends are." He took Ed in his arms hugging him close nearly breaking the boy in this process.

"Major?" Ed tried to get some air in his lungs. "Could you please let me down?" Alex looked at the nearly blue Ed and let him down, letting Ed inhale some air.

"Thank you, Major." He was still out of breath as the door opened again and Winry and her grandmother were brought inside. Ed blushed immediately seeing the girl he liked so much. Alex Armstrong ran to welcome them at their small home and told them to make themselves at home as they belonged to the family.

Ed was still standing where Alex had left him looking at Winry. He didn't notice as Havoc approached him. He nearly jumped as he heard the low whisper coming from the elder man behind him.

"She's cute. Think you have inherited your taste from your father." Ed was as red as a tomato to this statement. He swallowed.

"Don't say that this way. We're not together." Havoc looked down at him.

"I never said that, shrimp." He waited a bit until the statement sank into Ed's mind and stepped back.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE WOULD DROWN IN A WATERDROPPLET LIKE A SMALL WATER ANIMAL??" He loved to tease the boy and ruffled his hair while Ed was still fuming. He grinned happily.

"I never said _that_, Edo." Ed pouted and looked away. He was pissed. He couldn't help being so short. He was an 8-months child and Megan had told him more than once that he would grow in his puberty. He just hoped it would be soon. He sighed heavily as his father called for him to get his bags to the room he would join with his younger brother.

It was a large room, as every room in this mansion. _Who needs so large beds? My parents' bed isn't as big as one of them. _Ed laid the bag on one of the beds with the crimson comforter and went to the window to find a balcony behind it. He opened the door and stepped out. At first he was blended by the setting sun, which was reflecting in the snow. "Whoa!!" behind the house was a large garden with a forest surrounding it. At the far end was a small hill. _Maybe I should ask Dad if we could go sledging. _He smiled and went inside. Ed laid their clothes in the commode standing in the room and put the bag aside to lie on the bed. _It's so soft._ Then somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in." He leaned on his elbows awaiting the visitor. Roy opened the door.

"So I found you." Ed gave him a questioning look.

"Don' tell me you lost your way." His father blushed and turned away from Ed's gaze.

"It's huge and we're in the other wing of this building." He muttered under his breath and took a seat next to his son. Ed couldn't suppress a snicker.

"The great Colonel Roy Mustang and flame alchemist got lost in a building." He laughed to his own statement his father sulking next to him. They laid back and looked at the ceiling.

"Dad?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can we go sledging?" Roy sighed and looked at his son.

"I'm sorry, but today it's too late. Tomorrow, okay?" Ed nodded.

"Okay." His father sat up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I think we should go down and greet the others. I think Megan and Silver are already here and actually I haven't seen Hughes since we arrived here. Maybe he's lost, too." He got up and held a hand out to help his son stand up from the soft bed. They got out of the room and went downstairs where they assumed the living room. It took them nearly ten minutes to arrive there, the other visitors waiting for them.

"You're late. Don't tell me you were lost." Dr. Megan Hyde sat in the armchair near the heath with Silver sitting in front of her. Ed and Roy blushed to her comment.

"Don't tell me you know where everything is." Roy hoped that he wasn't the only one besides his son who couldn't remember the way from his room to one of the other rooms. She gave him a look and continued sipping on her tea.

"Actually, I do and I should remind you that I'm a lot older than you are." She sipped her tea. "And Pinako, who is 70 by now, does remember her way, too."

Roy swallowed hard and took a seat next to his wife still sulking. Ed sat next to Winry on the other sofa.

"Hey. We didn't have the time to greet each other."

"You're right." She squeezed his hand lightly, and blushes light pink as did Ed.

They sat there for a while until dinner was ready and they went to the dinning room next to the salon. The kids had their own table as the adults had. Even that Ed and Winry were the eldest; they didn't get boring with the younger ones. It was pretty late as Hughes, Roy, Havoc and Falman brought the kids to bed as they had been falling asleep on the couches in the living room in front of the heath. Pinako and the mothers went with the four men to go to bed themselves. Havoc laid Al in the one bed and left the room as Roy laid Ed in the other one. He and Riza started to undress their children and put them their pyjamas on. As Roy put the crimson comforter over Ed's chest, the teenager woke up.

"Huh? How late is it?" Roy sat next to him stroking his hair.

"Late enough. You should go back to sleep. Good night, sweetie." He stood up, gave him a kiss on the forehead and let Riza sit down, going to Al to give him a kiss as well.

"Good night, Edo-chan." She kissed him on the forehead as she had done before with Al. Ed smiled and closed his eyes.

"Good night Mom and Dad." He lay on his side, curling himself up under the comforter. "Don't get lost again, Dad." He spoke the last words already asleep again. Roy rolled his eyes while Riza was snickering to her boy's comment. They stepped out of the room and closed the door behind them as quietly as possible. They knew that some nice days with their family and friends were coming.

AN.: So this was the first chapter Please review for all of you, who are interested or didn't get it ; Hughes was carrying Elicia, Roy carried Ed, Havoc carried Al and Falman brought Winry back to her room. yay!! And of course there will be the other staff members in here, too. They just didn't get an appearance in the first chapter. I'm sorry for that.

Don't forget to review

TenshiShanai.


	2. December 24th

Disclaimer: I don **NOT** own Fullmetal Alchemist or the song "Mistletoe and Wine" by Sir Cliff Richard. I just love to hear Roy singing so he was my victim grinning evilly

Thanks for your support

TenshiShanai.

* * *

Chapter 2: December 24th

The snowball hit Ed in the middle of his face. He heard the laughter of his father's staff members as he pushed the snow off.

"What was that for??" He fumed and his face was red from anger. It was nearly noon and they were playing outside for hours already, but they couldn't get anyone inside. Not even Megan, who tried to force them with the promise she would treat nobody at the end of the day, who was ill. It was too much fun for them. Ed didn't felt this free in a long time, even he was their victim. His father didn't help him much as they decided that in the holidays he couldn't boss them around.

Ed could barely avoid the next attack, which came surprisingly from his father.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Roy snickered to the statement of his Teenager.

"Sure. But it's fun to see you fuming." That was enough for Ed. He jumped at his father sending them both to the ground into the high snow. Roy struggled under the boy trying to free himself still giggling.

"How does that feel?" Ed took some snow and shoved it in his father's face. For a moment everything went silent as Roy was stunned by his son's action.

"That was not fair, Edward." The boy swallowed as he looked in Roy's anger filled eyes and he knew that Roy just used the long version of his name when he was serious.

"I'm sorry." He bowed his head and blushed. He didn't mean to go so far. But suddenly he felt his father moving fast gripping his wrists and bashed Ed into the next snow hive. He was smirking above him.

"You should learn to differ between real and acted emotions, sweetie." His father stood up and helped Ed standing, pushing some of the snow off his coat and Ed's as well. The other guys of the gang had found another victim they could annoy.

"Now they use Fuery as their victim." The young officer was transferred to Roy's unit some months ago. He was just 18 and a genius when it comes to technical stuff. Ed did like him as he wasn't a jerk like Havoc or Breda and not so reserved as Falman. Roy bent down do Ed.

"Didn't you want to go sledging?" He had a warm smile on his face as he pushed some strands out of Ed's face.

"Yes. Do you go with me? I think Al, Uncle Maes and Elicia are already there." Roy nodded and took the boy's hand in his. Ed rolled his eyes, but didn't do anything to get his hand free. Together they walked to the far end of the garden where Hughes went sledging with the younger kids and Riza and Winry built a snow family chatting lively. They got near them as a flashlight nearly blinded them.

"Maes!" Roy rubbed his eyes trying to get the stars from his vision. Ed had the same problem and blinked heavily.

"What's wrong, Roy? Did I startle you and your little son?" Ed just heard the last part of the comment and got angry, glaring as well as he could.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD SINK INTO THE SNOW AND NEVER WILL BE SEEN AGAIN?!" Hughes snickered while Ed tried to get some air in his lungs.

"I didn't say that Edo. You know I would never call you _that_ short." Roy held his son on his waist while he tried to attack Hughes and his damned camera.

"Maes, you know that Ed is sensitive with that word." Roy let Ed down to his feet again as the teenager had calmed down. The boy went to his sibling and Elicia to sledge and get away from his photo-obsessed uncle.

"He seems more open." Hughes eyed Ed as he help the younger kids to get the sledge back up the hill. Roy nodded.

"I haven't seen him that happy for a long time. When I remember just the time some months ago, it seems he is another person now." Ed's elder violent brother nearly destroyed his younger sibling's life as he broke into the school and tried to rape Ed in the gym. For Ed's sake his teacher Izumi was there in time and rescued him. Later Ed talked to his parents and agreed to a therapy.

"It seems so. And I think his hormones are already taken command. Have you seen the way he looks at Winry?" Roy nodded to his friend's question.

"Yes I have and I already… talked to him about that." Roy blushed a bit, remembering how embarrassed he felt talking to the boy.

"You mean you scared him, didn't you?" Hughes smirked.

"I hope so not. I didn't really mention anything. He's too young for that." His voice was low as his face got a nice red flush. They looked at the playing children until somebody from the staff told them that it would be time for a late lunch now as they played the whole time in the garden. Roy had to promise that they would go sledging again tomorrow, to get Al and Elicia inside. Nobody had seen it as Winry took Ed's hand in hers squeezing it lightly as she had done the evening before.

"Walk with me?" She asked and Ed just nodded his approval. They got inside seeing Alex setting the Christmas tree down in the front hall.

"That's huge, major." Ed looked at the huge tree in front of him. It was at least 20 feet high and took a lot of space in the hall.

"Thank you, young Edward. Would you like to decorate it with us after the lunch? You're welcomed to help us, too, Miss Winry." He sparkled as ever leaving Ed and Winry no real decision.

"Sure. We would be glad to help you." Both teenagers sweat-dropped and gave him a grin.

Later, after the late lunch, the Armstrongs and their guest centred in the hall to decorate the tree. It took them some time and everyone was impressed how much trimmings they had until they got to the box with the so-called Christmas Angel in it, what should be placed on the top of the tree.

"This isn't, is it?"

"I think it is."

"No you can't be serious."

"Tell me I'm hallucinating."

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"How can be five grown men be so shocked of that. I mean you have known him for a long time now, don't you?" Ed had his hands on his hips shaking his head. The men looked at the smirking teenager and sighed in union.

"Yes, but we didn't know about that." Roy told his son still shocked. He knew that all the Armstrong members had statues on the whole estate but that was going too far. He looked up to the top of the tree. There sparkling was a resemblance of Alex himself with wings and a halo around his head. He sighed again and let his head drop. Hughes laid an arm around his shoulders and let his friend in the living room where they could hear the youngest Armstrong daughter sing 'Ave Maria'.

"Come, on. We should go." He took a glance over his shoulder and saw the two thirteen-year old standing in front of the tree holding hands.

As Roy and Hughes got into the living room the others were staring at the younger man.

"What is it?" He glanced at them seeing Riza blushing lightly.

"I told them that you use to sing when you make breakfast and now they want you to sing." Roy sighed heavily and took a seat on the unused piano stool.

"And what should I sing?" The youngest Armstrong daughter brought some notes with her and held them out to him.

"It would be great if you could sing that." Roy looked at the sheets._Mistletoe and Wine._ He knew this song as it was often played in the radio and he indeed had sung it while making breakfast. He swallowed and looked at his wife.

"Okay I do it, but under own condition. I need somebody who playes the piano or something. I'm not doing that a capella." The eyes of the Armstrong family sparkled in union and soon the young daughter sat on the piano starting with the intro. His voice was barely heard at first.

_The child is a king, the carollers sing,  
The old has passed, theres a new beginning.  
Dreams of santa, dreams of snow,  
Fingers numb, faces aglow.  
_

He closed his eyes blending the audience out, imaging himself in his kitchen while the other family members were still asleep.

_Christmas time, mistletoe and wine  
Children singing christian rhyme  
With logs on the fire and gifts on the tree  
A time for rejoicing in all that we see  
_

His voice grew louder and he let himself carry away from the melody.

_A time for living, a time for believing  
A time for trusting, not deceiving,  
Love and laughter and joy ever after,  
Ours for the taking, just follow the master.  
_

Roy sang as loud as he was used to. The others looked at him. They didn't know that their boss could sing that well. Hughes had heard Roy singing on more than one occasion and sneaked unseen out of the room seeing the young couple still standing there. He hid in a dark corner to watch the young ones.

Ed was handing Winry a little box with a red ribbon wrapped around it.

"I know it's too early but I wanted to give you my present when we're alone." She took it from him and opened it. Inside were two small silver creoles. She took one out and held it against the light.

"They are beautiful, Ed. Thank you." She blushed. "Would you hold them a minute? I want to put them in." Ed took the box back and watched her putting his presents into her ears.

"I'm glad you like them. My Mom helped me to find the right one for you." He smiled.

"They are gorgeous. But now you have to open my present, too." She took one of the presents from under the tree and gave it to him. Hughes was excited in his dark corner. _How cute._ He made his camera ready waiting for the perfect moment.

Ed enwrapped his presents and took the fluffy scarf in his hand rubbing his cheek against the wool. It was red and had the black flamel symbol on, the same that Ed wore on his red coat.

"Thank you Winry. Where did you get that from?" She smiled happily at him.

"I did it myself. Grandma taught me how to knit and I decided to make it for you." He laid the scarf around his neck and looked at her. She was looking sheepish at him blushing.

"Do… do you know what we're standing under, Ed?" She curled one of her strands around her finger. He looked up and recognised the small mistletoe hanging on the tree. He swallowed and nodded. Slowly he got nearer.

"It's an old tradition to kiss somebody under mistletoe." He leaned closer and closed his eyes.

Hughes saw his perfect moment coming and got out from his corner unseen by the young couple. Their lips met in a chaste kiss and it was over too soon. But Hughes was fast enough and could ban this moment for the rest of eternity. Both looked embarrassed in the direction where the light had come from.

"Uncle Maes! Don't tell me you did what I think you did!" Ed yelled at him red from anger and embarrassment.

"I wouldn't be so loud, Edo. Somebody may hear you. I mean right now they are distracted with your father's singing but the song is over soon." The elder man smirked. "This was so cute, not as cute as my sweet Elicia but still cute." He was in heaven and than he got an idea. "If you wish I can get you a copy of it." The teenager looked at him startled. After the first wave of embarrassment was over Ed looked him in the eyes.

"Could you make a real photo from us? Not just one we didn't know that it was taken." He swallowed and Hughes gave them a warm parental smile.

"Sure. Just stay in front of the tree." Hughes looked through his lens and sighed. "At least look at one another. You just kissed, don't be so shy." The teenagers obeyed and looked in each others eyes. What they didn't know, was that Roy had ended his song and all people were looking for Hughes and the juveniles. Hughes made his photo as Riza closed the door again. The words were still hanging in the air as Ed and Winy got into the room. Everyone was looking at them, but nobody dared to speak a word. The boy and the girl sat on the couch near to the heath trying to ignore the stares of family and friends. It took some minutes until Havoc couldn't hold back anymore.

"So how was your first kiss, shrimp?"

* * *

AN.: And another chapter done thanks for the reviews up to now I'm glad you like this story as well. Don't forget to review 

Tenshishanai.


	3. December 25th 1

Disclaimer: I doNOT own Fullmetal Alchemist.

I decided to part the 25th December in two parts as it would have been too long for one and you would have too long for an update . Please Read and Review

TenshiShanai.

* * *

Chapter 3: December 25th part 1

Ed awoke as his mattress was shifting and somebody climbed into his bed. The person pulled several times on his long blond hair. He turned around to look into the sky-blue eyes of Elicia.

"So you're awake, onii-chan." Ed growled.

"Actually you woke me up." He turned fully around so he was now lying on his back rubbing his sleepy eyes. "What time is it?" He looked out of the window to find out that it was still night.

"Dunno. But Santa Claus was there, onii-chan." She shoved him a doll with a pink dress into his face. "Say hello to Dolly." Ed sighed and sat up.

"Hello Dolly." He got out of his bed to look at his pocket watch. It read 5 in the morning. Ed rolled his eyes. _Kids and their ability to wake you at the wrong time._ He got back into his bed where Elicia was cuddling with her new doll.

"Elicia. How about that: You can stay with Al and me in our room and sleep a bit longer."

"But Al-nii-chan is down in the hall, too." Ed was stunned by this comment. His 8-year-old brother, who didn't believe in Santa Claus anymore, was up in the middle of the night to unpack his presents.

"So Al is down there?" The small girl nodded.

"Onee-chan, too." Ed blushed. His girlfriend – he still had to get accustomed to this thought – was down there, too.

"Is there anybody else there?" He didn't want to meet any of the adults. He was still embarrassed from last night.

---Flashback----

"So how was your first kiss, shrimp?" Ed was so taken aback by the question that he even forgot to comment to the short-comment. The teenagers were as red as a human being could be. First this photo-obsessed guy making a photo of their first kiss and than the others knew it, too, beside Al and Elicia who felt asleep after decorating the tree. Ed opened his mouth but as nothing came out he closed it again.

"So you're still speechless? Must have been great." Ed clenched his fists until his knuckles went white and shoot Havoc a glare.

"You… you! How dare you?" Winry sat next to him her head bowed, still too embarrassed to say anything.

"Oh come on, Kid. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone get's his first kiss, some sooner, some later." Breda tried to calm the boy but failed miserably and got a heated glare as well. Falman and Fuery didn't say anything. Roy just listened to the conversation, glad that he wasn't the one they teased and somewhat proud that his son had kissed the first time.

"Oh young Edward, Miss Winry. A young love like yours is so beautiful and my family and I are so happy that you sealed your love in our small house." Alex tried to hug them but Winry and Ed escaped the larger than live man who was sparkling all over his face and tears of happiness running down his cheeks.

"Don't you think that it is enough?" Riza's firm but warm voice stopped the chatting and teasing. They looked at her and Ed let out a breath of relief. He knew that the one person his father's staff members as well as Hughes and Roy feared was his Mom. She walked to the teenagers and stroked Ed over his hair. "You should go to bed. It's late." The teenagers nodded and left the room as fast as they could, taking the younger kids with them. As she was sure the kids were far away she closed the door and turned around giving Hughes a glance.

"You saw them, didn't you?" The man nodded and gulped. "And you have taken a photo?" She slowly approached the man like a hungry animal. He swallowed harder as she sat next to him smiling suddenly. "Than**you** can tell us everything and don't leave anything out!" He swallowed and nodded, the others coming nearer to listen to the story Hughes was about to tell.

---Flashback end----

Elicia shook her head.

"There are just Onee-chan and Al-nii-chan." Ed nodded and got from his bed signalling the girl that she should follow him. She took his hand and together they walked quietly to the hallway where the Christmas tree was illuminated. Al and Winry were in their pyjamas sitting in front of the tree, looking at it as Ed and Elicia sat next to them.

"Good morning." Ed smiled to Winy taking her hand.

"Morning. Couldn't sleep and you?" She looked at him blushing. The boy scratched his head.

"Actually a small blond devil and her doll woke me up." The teenage-girl snickered, squeezing his hand.

"I think that was supposed to be happening as Al sent her to you." Ed looked at her than his little brother who was fascinated by the book he got for Christmas, reading it already. He sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry." The boy stated looking at the tree and the mistletoe hanging from one particular brunch.

"What for?" She leaned at his shoulder closing her eyes.

"For what these jerks did last night."

"You don't have to. I… I think it was nice." Ed looked at her questionably.

"That they were teasing us?" She gave him a look and rolled her eyes.

"No. The kiss you idiot." The teenagers blushed to her statement. It was silent for a moment both waiting for a comment from the younger kids. But nothing came as the two children were in their own worlds – Al reading his book and Elicia playing with her new doll. Winry leaned on his shoulder again with his head leaning on hers. Ed closed his eyes, too.

"I think it was nice, too."

A few hours later the house became lively as the staff prepared the breakfast and the Armstrong family and their guests woke up starting their day. After Breakfast the children went back to their rooms and changed into something more festive. Ed was wearing black pants, a white dress shirt with a dark red slipover. He was about to get his black tie on as Roy came into the room.

"Should I help you with that?" He gestured to the tie in Ed's hand. The boy nodded still pissed at his father. "Still angry?" Roy sighed and bound the tie. Ed didn't look at him. As his father was done with it Ed put the tie under his slipover.

"You could have said something as Mom did." The teenage boy stated. Roy looked at him and smiled to himself. _If you would know what your mother did after you were gone…_ Ed took his comb and brushed his hair.

"They don't listen to me in the holidays, if you haven't recognised it yet." He sighed, one hand in his pocket.

"But you could have tried it." Ed took the black hair tie from his night stand and put his hair in a low ponytail. As he was done he went to his door as his father gripped his arm holding him back.

"I'm sorry." He looked serious and honest. Ed sighed.

"You better be." He took the handle. "And I hope the others will apologize as well." He shot his father a glare and left the room, leaving Roy with his "Christmas Mission". _Great! Now it's all my fault and I have to convince those guys to apologise to a teenage boy._ He sighed heavily and left the room closing it behind him.

* * *

AN.: So this was part one. I hope I get part two done until tomorrow. Yay! The 6th of December… St. Nicolas' day!! Don't forget to review

TenshiShanai.


	4. December 25th 2

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Fullmetal Alchemist.

So here comes the second part to the other chapter hope you enjoy the rest of this story…. the rest?? OMG!! The first finished story ever. Yay!! Thank you for reading and reviewing it.

TenshiShanai.

* * *

Chapter 4: December 25th (2)

"Hey Edo!" He was greeted by Hughes and his camera. The teenager shot him a dead glare which made the older man froze. "Oh come on, Edo. You can't be still angry." Hughes pleaded to the boy who tried to ignore him and than suddenly stooped turning around. He poked a finger into the older man's chest.

"**You** were the one hiding in a dark corner trying to get photographs and**you** were the one who made a photo of an intimidate moment between Winry and me and **you** were the one who called out loud that we kissed. So now tell me why **I** should** not** be **angry** at **you**?!" Hughes swallowed hard trying to avoid the intense glare of the boy.

"Okay, okay. I made a photo but I couldn't know that the others were listening. It was a coincidence. Everyone would say the same, Edo." The teenager gritted his teeth turned around and stamped away.

He flopped on one of the couches still fuming. He wasn't really angry just upset that they teased him about the kiss. The only thing he wanted from them was an apology. But maybe that was a thing he shouldn't hope for. He sighed and let his head fall to his chest thinking about the best way to get them to apologise to him and Winry. It was more for her as for him. He was used to their teasing. He couldn't think of one day Havoc didn't call him 'short', I mean he really wasn't, he would soon be taller than this blond chain smoker, at least, he hoped so. But it was kind of fun for him, too. He would get angry throwing a temper tantrum and than they would laugh about it. He liked it that they treated him like on of them, treating him like a normal teenager and don't pamper him for his past. He closed his eyes thinking of the times he was in his father's office playing with Breda chess or helping Fuery or Falman. His Mom would treat his father with her gun to get his work done and afterwards they would go with Hughes to pick Al up from Gracia and Elicia. He smiled to his memories.

Suddenly there was somebody holding a cup with hot chocolate under his nose. He looked up to see a faintly smiling Havoc standing next to him. He shot him a glare and looked away. Havoc sat next to him on the couch and sighed chewing on a toothpick as he wasn't allowed to smog in the house.

"You're stubborn. You know that?" Ed averted Havoc's gaze. The older man sighed and shoved the cup back under his nose. "I'm sorry for teasing you. Now drink before it's too cold." Ed took the cup from him and took a sip of his hot chocolate. He didn't drink milk unless one didn't taste it in there.

"Thanks." He muttered and sipped. Several minutes of silence past by before Ed took a look at the older man who sat on the couch with both arms on the backrest. "Why?" Havoc looked at the boy.

"Why what?" Ed rolled his eyes and took another sip.

"Why are you suddenly so nice to me? No short-joke, no teasing and you did indeed apologise to a stubborn teenager." Havoc sighed looking out of the window and scratched his head.

"You know, today is Christmas. And even I don't give a lot about the traditions I like the thought of this 'peace' staff." Ed nodded.

"So a jerk like you has really a heart." Havoc grinned to Ed's comment and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah. But don't think that it will last long. Just today sh…son." Ed gave him an evil grin.

"OH come on, you're not that old to call me your son." The boy snickered.

"Drink your chocolate." Havoc sighed and got up. He was stopped by a hand pulling at his dress shirt. He gave Ed a questioned look.

"You have to apologise to Winry, too and do it fast." The older man nodded and left the boy to search for the teenage girl. _Since when exactly do I hear what a boy says to me??_

Ed was left alone with his chocolate and his thoughts. Soon Breda and Armstrong came to apologise for the incident of the last night and promised to never tease the boy again.

"Let's just say you leave it for today. It's a day of peace and harmony, so somebody told me." The men nodded, Alex sparkling all over again with tears in his eyes. The last person who came to him was his father. He looked exhausted and sighed heavily. Ed looked at him at took a last sip of his chocolate finishing it.

"Thanks." He said softly and put the cup on the small table next to him. Roy looked at him not understanding what Ed was referring to. The boy stood up and walked into the dinning room where the last preparations took place for the large Christmas lunch.

Roy was still stunned by his son's comment. _Thanks? For what? I didn't do anything._ His mouth was hanging open as Riza stood behind her husband laying her arms around his shoulders.

"Don't think about it. Just be happy. It's Christmas Day today." He kissed him on his head. He sighed and leaned into the embrace.

"You got them to apologise, didn't you?" It was more a statement then a question. She nodded.

"Even if you would have tried, you wouldn't bring them to apologise to our son. No matter what you do." She laid her cheek on his head humming softly. He sighed.

"A great superior officer I am. I can't even control my staff members." She slapped him on the back of his head. "What was that for?" He rubbed the spot and looked at his wife.

"You are the best superior officer we could wish for and you know that those guys don't listen to you in our free time." She leaned closer and kissed the spot she had slapped before. "But that makes our team unique. They are loyal to you even if it doesn't look like that now." He smiled and kissed her lovingly on her lips as somebody took a photo from behind. They looked at Hughes who was giving them a broad grin. The couple looked at each other and sighed.

"Poetic justice I would say." She shrugged and gave him a small kiss.

"Poetic justice."

The lunch was pompous as everything an Armstrong does, was. Breda had eaten so much that Megan had to treat him for engorgement. It was than that Alex had made the suggestion to walk the meal off with a stroll. As most of the adults were too full just the kids went with their sparkling uncle. Soon the teenagers fell behind the group of Alex, Al and Elicia, walking their own path hand in hand as nobody would disturb them. It started to snow again slowly. The snowflakes falling softly from the sky, as the sun began to set.

"It's sad that we have to go back tomorrow." The girl leaned her head against Ed's shoulder sighing softly.

"Yes. It was really nice." He took a glance to his side. "And it still is." He kissed her on the cheek and started to blush. She looked up at him smiling and stopped.

"Nobody's here." The boy nodded and leaned forward to capture her lips. It wasn't as timid as their first time and lingered longer.

They got back seeing the others preparing for something.

"What are you doing here?" Ed asked as he walked over to his parents.

"We want to make a photo with all of us on it. It was Alex's idea." His father answered buttoning up his coat. The Teenage boy nodded. Soon everyone was out there even Breda who was still a bit green from his treatment. They stood there the kids and teenagers in front of the adults the snow still falling. It didn't take long and soon they could get into the house escaping the cold of this Christmas Day.

They sat together for some time in front of the heath listening to some Christmas songs – without Roy singing, they couldn't get him doing it twice – and drinking hot chocolate, coffee or punch.

At the end everyone said: "It was a pleasant party."

* * *

AN.: Thank you soooooooooo much for reading this story. It made me happy and hopefully it mad you happy, too. Christmas is soon.

Oh and yes, maybe you asked yourself: 'Why did Ed give Winry the earrings for Christmas?' The answer: The earrings Winry is wearing in the manga/anime **are** a present from Ed to her. You can read this story in an artbook.

Thank you for all the reviews I got so far. You are great

For all of you who are reading 'A second chance for a life': I'm going to update soon, maybe on Dec. 7th (Friday).

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

TenshiShanai.

Merry Christmas to all of you.


End file.
